


[fanvid] to a young child

by lotesse



Category: due South
Genre: Animal Death, Embedded Video, Environmentalism, Fanvids, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: Áh! ás the heart grows older/ It will come to such sights colder/ By and by
Kudos: 2





	[fanvid] to a young child

**Author's Note:**

> This vid is one part anti-violence fussing, two parts rampant overidentification with an overserious and solitary protagonist, and one part glee in a source canon that makes Gerard Manley Hopkins poems so delightfully relevant. Also, it's kind of weird that they cast Paul Gross' wife as Fraser's mother. Just sayin.

title: To a young child  
video: due South  
music: Natalie Merchant  
length: 3:07  
password: elbereth

[youngchild](http://vimeo.com/65313227) from [lotesse](http://vimeo.com/user16227534) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
